The Unexpected Couple
by YvonneWearsPyjamas
Summary: Clary Morganstern is the most popular girl at school and is also the head cheer leader. Everything is perfect except for the fact that one of her brother's friends did bad things to her and when he tries again the Golden Boy himself save her.Will sparks fly? -All human-
1. Party Time! Until

'Clary!' I jerked up to see my older brother Jon standing at the door. ' Isabelle called me to say to wake up!" 'wait, what!' I looked at the clock it read 18:00. 'Oh the party' remembering Iz saying there's a and I quote "Early Christmas get together" which means big party. ' She's really annoyed' Jon said. He's the captain of the football team with pale-blonde almost white hair and dark grey eyes nearly black eyes compared to my flaming red hair and emerald-green eyes. People often wondered if we're lying when we say we're related but Jon is a carbon copy of my dad and i'm one of my mom.

Iz makes sure I go to these parties since I am the most popular girl and the captain of the cheer leading squad. She says "it's my responsibility to attend" Bull. I like parties it's just Jon goes into big brother mode when he sees me with the male specie. 'CLARRISA ADELE MORGANSTERN!' boomed through the house.

Izzy enters my room looking annoyed .She lives next door and is like my sister I never had. ' Izzy i'm really sorry! I was asleep!'I begged 'HUMPH, well we have 2 hours to get ready! Lucky i'm good to go!' she screeched but I can see her excitement because im her Barbie to dress up .

Isabelle Lightwood was my best friend ever with her jet black hair and dark brown eyes she attracts attention and is also popular and currently going out with my other best friend Simon Lewis. He's a geek and I know what your're thinking "how are they together!?" Well they just sorta came together - under my doing!- and really hit it of. She looked hot rockin a black number and with perfect make up. ' well i'l' be downstairs with the others' Jon called and by others he meant the football team who practically lived here.

Now 2 hours and 15 minutes later im ready! I'm wearing a short , tight dress that is black aswell and my make up is perfect. We arrived down stairs to be welcomed with the football team practically drooling over us [except Jon of coarse] Just the Jace Herondale walks in. He is my ENEMY! I refused to be played by him. With his golden hair that sparkles and a matching set of golden eyes aswell as the golden tan. He rakes is eyes over me his golden eyes that darken that make him ever hotte- NO CLARY! He is a player! 'lookin well there, Red' he says and gives me his famous smirk that can make girls swoon. ' I'm hot , I know' i say. He grinns. ' well im ready to party!' yells Izzy. Just then out of the corner of my eye I see my ex- Sebaistan Verlac. Some sh1t is gunna go , Jon is dead meat.


	2. Save me

**I want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews. Here's chapter 2 and I promise it will be longer**

* * *

'What are you doing here?' I ask calmly even though inside I'm freaking out there are one million questions going through my mind like 'how is her here? and 'WHAT!?' and 'Why does he ruin everything?'.

Horrible memories float through my mind like our first date , second and the laughs then my mind floats to the last month of our relationship _that night_ I swallowed then the worst though of all three months after. I shook my head NO CLARY! that was a year ago come on you've moved on from that. Izzy is the only one who know the full story.

'Well, it's seems that Herondale invited me'

I glare at jace. While Jon is giving a death glare to Sebastian. Jon is a really good brother but he doesn't know the half of the break up I just told him I didn't want to go further and Sebastian did and we just broke up. Half of that is true except that Sebastian didn't care what I wanted and forced me.

He was the reason I had to **do it**.

In the distance I hear Jon saying to Sebastian ' If you go near her I will kick your ass to next Friday, got it' I smile he really does care about me unlike him. In the corner of my eye I see Jace staring at me, his face full of concern - which is weird I thought he hated me! - well he probaly still does just problay wants to know what happened with Sebastian and I.

'Are you alright?' Izzy asks

Face full of concern. She really is the sister I never Had.

'Yes, I'm fine!' LIE my mind screamed

She just grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car while on the way shooting a death glare at Sebastian. She goes all mama bear on me when it comes to Sebastian.

We get into her car and we'll probaly stay at Maia's - She's hosting the party and is also on the cheer squad- since we'll be to drunk to drive.

My favourite song comes on:

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

Unfortunatly I was the one burned.

We arrive at the party and I decide to drink my sorrows.

2 hours later I'm in a very happy place. When the team walked in I completly ignored them and they didn't bother more like **he** didn't- _yet_-

And speak of the devil.

'Come on, babe let's have a good time' he mumbles

NO SEBASTIAN I shout but nobody can hear me since we're at the stairs and nobody is here. He suddenly grabs my arm and starts dragging me up the stairs , I scream as we reach a guest bedroom and I struggle more.

Just then Jace comes up the stairs alarmed. He looks and see Sebastian and I. Sebastian doesn't notice. Jace comes up and punches Sebastian's jaw. He keeps punching Sebastian while he tries to get away. Then Jon comes up and pries Jace off Sebastian. He looks concerned. 'Are you alright' he asks me and Jace just studies me I just nod. ' you need to gohome while I deal with him' he says while he nods to Sebastian. 'Are you sober' he asks Jace. He nods his head and says ' i'll bring her home, I didn't drink' Jon nods. then Jace takes my hand in his and pulls me down the stairs and into his car. Well this is unexpected.


	3. Boy, did I mess up

**Ok, here's chapter 3 and there will be a bit of Jace's pov! reveiw please!**

* * *

I glance at Jace, I didn't notice the bruise on his jaw.

'Are you alright?' I asked him.

'Really, your asking me that?' he smirked

'Yes, if you haven't noticed yet you have a bruise on your jaw!' I repiled

' And I you haven't notices, he was about to rape you!' He shouted

I flinched

'What's wrong?' he asked, concerned

'Nothing I just don't like that word' i said not giving away much.

'What, rape?' he said

'Yes! Now stop saying it!' I said getting angrier

'But, why?' he asked kind of stuipitly like who doesn't like the idea of rape!

'It's just an awful thing and experience!' Oh shit did I just say that!

'You mean it happened to you?' he said

Oh no, nobody can find out!

'NO, I MEAN SOMEBODY I KNEW!' My voice raising

'Ok, but does somebody know what happened and is that son of bitch in jail?' he said angrily surprising me.

'Yeah' That's all I said

And for the rest of the car ride was silence.

* * *

**Jace's pov**

I HATE SEBASTIAN VERLAC! That bastard, I should have never invited him. I knew he was Clary's ex and all but he said they were on good terms! But he was about to... rape her and I knew he was drunk and all but no man should lay a finger on a woman when there practically screaming and fighting at you to stop!

I couldn't believe him!

But when I mentioned it to Clary I could see the fear in her eyes but there was something else... like a sense of familiarity but that's crazy! She would have told someone if anything happened.

But she freaked when I asked her just to be sure but now I'm not because of her reaction.I will find out though. But I will make SURE sebastard doesn't go near Clary because I don't want her to end up like my mother. A rape victim.

We arrive at her house she gets out and so do I.

She unlocks the door and goes straight to her room I follow

But I don't know why.

I see her crying on her looks up and see's me.

'Oh Jace, I thought you left' trying to wipe her eyes.

I go over to her and hug her and she presses in to me.

'Are you ok?' I ask though I know she's not.

'Yeah just abit shaken up' she says and looks up into my eyes.

I have no idea why I did what I did next I leaned in and kiss her.

You asshole Jace! She's shaken up and you decide to kiss .

She's shocked first and tenses then she relaxes and goes into the kiss. After about 2 seconds she suddenly freezes up and pulls away.

'I'm sorry I shoundn't have done that'

Then I look into her eyes there full of fear. OH NO!

'Caan...youu...please..leave' she she stutteres.

'I'm really sorry Clary' I plead

'Oh its nothing you..did its just im tired' she says

I just give up and say bye and leave.

Boy did I mess up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but I need help! I have no idea where this story is going So please if you have ideas, tell me! Thanks I'll update soon**


End file.
